Cave in
by Pathfindr
Summary: Peter and Yondu stuck after a mountain collapses on them while they search for an orb worth 6 million units. This is a companion piece to my other story Yondu's New Ride, chapter two, but can be read as a stand alone if one wishes. Rated for language cause these boys love the cussing.


This is a companion piece to my Yondu's New Ride story. This is meant to compliment chapter two but it can be a stand alone if one wishes. Feel free to read that story if you like this one. I have other chapters I am working on for both my New ride and this side story. As always I hope you enjoy it and continue to have a wonderful time. Please also excuse any spelling, grammar, or sentence structure mistakes. Been dealing with my husbands neck surgery and haven't had much time to do a lot of editing.

* * *

"All right you motherless bastards lets get down there, see if we can find that cara cara orb." Yondu snarled in his usual friendly fashion. There were about 10 ravagers in the team including his son. Peter said it would be good to spend some quality time together, just the two of them as he hurried towards the shuttle. Yondu smirked as he watched his boy run away, what he didn't mention, is Gamora had learned about the painting incident with the kids and firmly blamed her husband for it all. Which was justified to Yondu cause it was all Peters fault, really it was. Yondu had nothing to do with putting the new paint set in plain view on the table in the main family room. Nor was he any where near the room as the kids found it and happily began painting the white walls, floors and furniture all sorts of colors. Yep it was all Peters fault for not supervising him… err the kids yep that was it. So Peter being the epic savior of the galaxy twice was running away from his irate wife till she no longer wanted to claim his balls in a vice and leave them there.

Yondu took his place in his chair while his son took the other one. Peter was piloting while Yondu handled the scanners trying to determine where the hell the bloody orb was. It wasn't an infinity orb this time around thank god. But it was worth over six million units to someone making it worth their time to find it. It would keep the entire crew in pay for the next year so everyone on board wanted to find it.

"Quill, scanner is indicating the mountain range over in the North west quadrant about 10 clicks in." Yondu sent the info to Peters display who changed direction. Landing the M-ship on the only semi level ground both men put the ship on standby before heading out the back cargo door.

"Okay boy, take this and follow me." Yondu handed the younger Ravager a knapsack filled with a small amount of supplies. Pulling out his own scanner he set it to look for the orb which was worth so much to someone. Getting on the com the Captain barked at his first mate "Kraglin spread the other teams out, check the other locations. Any time you find something interesting, call me."

"Sure thing Cap'n, Also let Peter know that Gamora mentioned in passing about finding something called play'doh in the rec room." Yondu looked at his boy and noticed the widening of his eyes and the gulping of the throat and grinned evilly at him.

"Will do." Putting the communicator away both men headed towards the mountain range climbing in front of them.

The mountains were extremely rocky with hills and valleys guaranteed to twist an ankle or break a limb if they were not careful. Now granted Quill had his jump boots and Yondu his arrow for flying over the really tough terrain but mostly they hoofed it due to the scanner saying what they were looking for was underground. Keeping an eye out for any type of cracks or fissures which might lead them to their goal, it didn't help that many of the formations around them, as they climbed deeper into the mountains, had steam vents popping off at various times or steaming constantly. They needed to work around those unstable paths which ate up more time and therefore made Yondu twice as irritable as normal. Wisely Peter ignored his companions mood, deciding instead to distract him, by keeping up a steady stream of bitching and moaning.

"And I haven't a fucking clue how the kids got hold of that paint. Really I don't. I don't even know where it came from cause I sure as shit didn't see it on any manifests when loading that last batch of cargo we picked up. How am I suppose to keep the kids from painting the walls when I don't know about said paint? Really it's not fair that I get the blame when I didn't do anything." Whined Peter in a voice that had always irritated Yondu. The only thing saving him from an arrow up the ass was Yondu's knowledge of who was actually responsible and his ability to gloat to himself over it. After all Peter had it coming to him once Yondu figured out who it was that put ipecac essence in his breakfast syrup.

"Quit your whining boy and suck it up. You must have fergot about it, who else goes into your quarters and leaves shit laying all over the place? When you were growing up, I would find your crap all over. Stepped on some too in the middle of the night. You were lucky I didn't space you then and there." Growled the senior member.

Peter glared at the blue man back but shut up for the time being. He wasn't happy, but spending time with his dad without everyone hanging over their shoulder could be fun. Not even Kraglin was here to share the attention and Kraglin demanded a lot in his own way. He was one of the very few members of the entire crew that was without question loyal and true to them. They could leave their kids with him and know that he would lay his life down to protect them. Even if he did end up teaching them the most vulgar of songs, causing Gamora to chase his ass for a week before she cooled down. He ended up hiding in maintenance and the cargo hold depending on where her stomping footsteps sounded. The other crew members were of no help whatsoever, they thought it was hilarious listening to the twins singing at the top of their lungs how the sailor met a lady at every port bar he went and the following year he would return and each lady he had fancied showing him the present he left them the year before. Yondu and Peter were no help whatsoever since they found it funny as hell too.

Yes, Kraglin did get quite a bit of attention from the first family of the ship and relished it, no one else could go into each of their quarters automatically, instead of having to wait to be let in. Though he did learn to knock on Drax and Mantis's room every time, once he found them in the most particular of positions. Drax was ready to explain everything they were doing in detail with a very friendly Mantis as back up but Kraglin very quickly turned round, and made a beeline to the mess to get a large bottle of heavy liquor and try and burn the image of what he saw out of his brain.

Yes, Peter was very happy Kraglin wasn't with them right now, allowing him some quality time with his surrogate dad. The dad who was just now impatiently scowling at his son who was day dreaming and not looking where he was going.

"Hey boy watch where you're going. You almost ran your skinny ass into me and dumped me down the fucking hole." He snarled

Sheepishly Peter smiled before looking at the opening Yondu had found. "Think it goes where we need it to?"

"Only way to find out is to try it. Follow me and make sure you don't lose your head on anything this time you freaking idjit." Stepping down into the dark cavern Yondu whistled his arrow a few feet ahead to give light. Peter keeping an eye out and marking their path.

They had walked for two hours underground, receiving the check in's from the other teams when Peter noticed a vague rumbling coming around them. The cavern they had found themselves in opened up into a large tunnel with stalactites gripping the ceiling. Rocks and other debris littered the floor as evidence of past troubles. The pools of water indicated leaks were common and left a slimy residue every where.

"Yondu, you feel that?" Peter looked around, seeing vibrations waving in the pools gently.

"Feel what boy? Irritation from your yacking? Yeah I feel that, now shut up, scanner says we are getting closer to this thing." Turning he kept going deeper into the cave system. Peter continued to pay attention to the area. Something wasn't feeling right, he had an itch right below his left shoulder blade in the one spot he couldn't reach which only reacted when shit was about to get real. He backed off another couple of feet, but the itchy feeling didn't stop, it grew stronger. Looking around he viewed rocks as a few dropped off ledges, seeming to just vibrate off them. It was the sound of walls cracking which alarmed Peter the most. Checking ahead of him he could see Yondu disappear from sight.

"YONDU!" Peter screamed and ran as fast as the slippery path would allow. Spotting the Centaurian dodging falling debris meant he was constantly moving. The cavern was enlarging as the mountains themselves shook to the foundation. Yondu trying to spot his ward failed to notice the large amount of boulders slip from the ceiling and about to fall on him. They didn't, instead they fell on Peter as he pushed his mentor out of the way, letting out a pain filled yelp for a moment before being cut off suddenly. Yondu thrown off balance by his sons shove, found himself holed up in a rock pocket with a slight overhang preventing the falling stones from hitting him. He could only watch as Peter was buried in the solid rain of death, cursing up a centaurian blue streak. The rocking of the cavern continued for well over seven minutes but it was the second longest time of his life. The first being when he took his son off Ego's planet and didn't think he would ever see him again.

Finally the cavern settled and Yondu was able to wipe the dust from his eyes. Whistling a command his arrow shot out from who knows where and began circling the area adding its meager light.

"QUILL!" Shouted the worried Captain. "BOY ANSWER ME!" Pulling himself out of the pocket he franticly tried to spot his kid. "PETER GOD DAMN IT, YOU FUCKING BASTARD, ANSWER ME!"

Yondu climbed over the debris searching for any clue as to where Peter might be. Rocks, boulders, fallen stalactites were everywhere. Water was cascading down from a new fissure which had opened creating a flowing stream through the compromised area. Climbing over the mess trying to get to where he thought his boy might be he began to dig. He was pulling a large stone the size of his head when a crackling sound came from his communicator. "du…" Grabbing his com unit he held it to his ear. "Peter?"

"Yon…du?" came a pain filled voice.

"Peter? Petey come on son tell me how you are." There was nothing but worry in the older mans response.

"How do you think I am? I have half a mountain on top of me." Peter whispered painfully but his voice was getting stronger.

"Where the fuck are you boy? Tell me and I'll get you out," there was a clear command over top the concern Yondu wasn't hiding.

"Honestly I have no idea, I can't see anything. I was able to get my mask on but that's it."

"Okay boy, you hold on, I'm coming to get you." Pulling out the scanner which had somehow managed to stay in his pocket when the shit hit the fan. He reset it to scan for heat sources. It beeped for a few minutes threatening to quit on him. Instead it seemed to sense the irate nature of its user and wisely decided to work with no issue. Showing a source of heat 20 feet away to his left he scrambled to the location. Piles of rocks were strewn all over but it was the large slab he was really interested in. Kneeling down he could see more rock underneath but it seemed to be propped on something.

"Quill hold on, this might take a while."

"I'm not going anywhere, take your time. But hurry up," grumbled the younger man.

"Just keep talking to me, I'll get you out." Yondu began to throw rocks to either side of the pile in front of him trying to get to the slab. He knew it was the only thing keeping Peter from being buried under tons of debris. "I don't hear you yapping boy," growled senior.

"Ugh really you want me to talk for once? Typically you're always telling me to shut up. Or if it's not shut up it's a variant of that. Shut the hell up, shut the fuck up, shut the fuck up you little bastard. Shut up or I'll eat you, you little bastard. Think there is a theme going here?" But Peter couldn't help himself and let out a quiet chuckle. Followed by a moan of pain a moment later.

"Well, you did talk non stop once you got over being picked up from your shit heel planet. How long was it before you were making a bigger pest of yourself after that? One, maybe two days?"

Another chuckle was heard over the com, "I think it was three, then I just was fascinated by all the weirdness and wanted to know about it."

"That's for damn sure, your nose was literally into everything. I don't know how many reports I got about you turning up in the bloody ENGINES. Not the engine room but in the engines. Every time we had to take one down, there you were helping Kraglin or whoever was in charge of servicing the damn thing, inspecting the tools and costing us time as you attempted to help. Or trying to sneak onto one of the shuttles or M-ships to fart around in there, INCLUDING MINE." Yondu growled at his boy. He didn't say anything but he could hear the ragged breathing of his kid through the com and it was getting fainter. He picked up his pace tossing loose rocks any which way and summoning his arrow to break up the bigger chunks.

'Must be sealed in there pretty good' Yondu thought to himself. "Quill you're not talking, I'm almost to you. Just hold on and keep yapping." The centaurian demanded.

"Sure, sure, anything for you." Quill whispered. He was getting tired and everything was numb by this point. He just wanted to sleep but that nagging little blue mans voice wouldn't let him. By this time he was getting a little delirious from lack of oxygen and his loose tongue decided to get a bit loser. "Did I ever tell you about the time Kraglin and I swapped out your pants for smaller ones? See we had to lengthen the legs but we found some pants with a smaller waist. It was so funny watching you try to figure out how you gained so much weight in a week. Then when you were planet side we switched them all back. It was fun, we did it for a month, it was hilarious watching you try and figure out what you were eating to make you gain so much weight then lose it over and over again." Peter chortled to himself, little realizing what trouble he was getting himself and Kraglin into.

Yondu remembered it happening many years ago. He was driven to distraction trying to think how he could have gained so much. He had even gone to a doctor, something he despised, to see what was going on. Only to be told he was fine medically. Maybe he needed a vacation. "So it was you and Kraglin huh? Who's idea was it in the first place?" Yondu asked way to causally, but Peter didn't hear it, he was too tired.

"It was Kraglin's idea. Told me you had done something to really annoy the piss out of him and he wanted to pay you back for it." Quill sighed ready to get some sleep.

Yondu, now that he thought about it, and with this new information had a pretty good idea as to what caused Kraglin to pull a stunt like that. And to involve his young ward at the time was just Kraglin including the boy in some mostly harmless mischief. But Yondu would pay him back, couldn't let him think he had finally gotten away with it. "Peter keep talking." Tossing a few more boulders to the side he finally spotted something of the boys in all the rubble. His blaster lay in pieces and it was right under the giant slab Yondu thought Quill was trapped under.

"Sleepy" mumbled Peter.

"PETER WAKE UP NOW!" Shouted Yondu desperate to keep the kid talking a few more minutes.

Silence

Taking a chance Yondu whistled a command to his favorite weapon and obedient as ever it shot from over his head and drilled through the rock. To Yondu it was the longest few seconds he had waited to see someone live. The arrow finished drilling through the very dense stone and with another command stalled radiating light in the gap. There, just barely visible was the back of his boys jacket and it was barely moving.

"QUILL, PETER QUILL WAKE UP!" he shouted. "Peter don't you dare try and die on me." Yondu starting pitching the rock like it was feathers. "I swear if you die on me now after everything I have done to save you skinny bastard ass I will come get you and beat the shit out of you till you wish you were dead!"

"Hehe kinda extreme don't you think?" whisper Peter in a shaky voice.

'Oh thank all 1000 gods' "Peter hold on, be with you in a second." Yondu doubled his speed.

Peter coughed to clear his throat. "Sure take all the time you want. I'm not going any where," causing the captain to chuckle.

Yondu worked harder then had in 20 years to free his boy and his efforts were rewarded in time. Clearing the rock fall to the side of the fallen guardian, he then knelt down to see how bad Peter was off. It was good, he was looking at him from Peters right side and found his leg and arm were both bent at angles nature never intended. Bones were sticking out and blood was dripping steadily. He was happy to see his ravager coat had saved his back from a lot of damage, for while it was badly scraped up, it didn't look to have any punctures. Happily Yondu could see Peters helmet had saved him, covering his whole head there leaving about 1/2 inch of clearance between it and the rock slab.

"Hold on son, don't move. You'll be fine but you're going to be stuck a little longer till I can get you out of there."

"Sonofabitch, you know how much this is going to suck?" Peter sighed.

Giving a knowing grin "Yep." He continued to move the fallen stone, brushing pebbles away, being as gentle as he could to not disturb the actual rocks supporting the slab. The water pooling under his knee wasn't helping, it was creating a slimy mess. He would only have one chance to get Peter clear so had to plan it carefully. An hour or maybe it was three Yondu wasn't keeping track he was ready to pull his boy clear.

"Peter this is going to hurt worse then anything you've ever had. Frankly if you can figure out a way to pass out it would be VERY good about now."

"Oh sure first you tell me to stay awake then you tell me to sleep. Make up your mind old man."

"Shut up boy and do as I say. Pass out if you want, it will make it easier to move you, but realize I'm about to do some shit that is going to hurt and hurt bad. I'm not stopping till you're clear. So you ready?"

Peter grumbled back "Oh fuck no, of course not. So go ahead and never mind my screaming I'm sure."

"Good on the count of three." He watched as Peter took a deep breath and then before he even said the first number started pulling. Peter tried keeping the pain inside but it was too much. Yondu had pulled on his jacket to drag him out and it was jarring his leg, arm and ribs way to much. He started with a whimper that grew till he was out right moaning and groaning. He did manage to keep from screaming but at the cost of a bloody bitten through lip. When his dad finally managed to pull him free he dragged Peter back, through the wet rubble, to the little pocket that had saved him, rolling him to his back. There he finally had a chance to take stock of all his boys injuries.

"For christ sake boy, you sure made a mess of yourself." Yondu kept the dismay from his face, wouldn't due for Peter to know how bad he really was. His shirt was in tatters and showed all sorts of cuts and abrasions. Bruising was starting to show and his breathing was labored but didn't sound like his lungs were in imminent threat of collapse. The broken arm looked even nastier in the open and he had nothing to splint it with. The leg was stretched out and while no bones were sticking out it really wasn't supposed to be at a 45 degree angle under his knee. "Boy can you wiggle your toes on your good leg?"

Peter thought about it before closing his eyes and concentrating. Yondu was pleased to see the boot move a bit so his spine should be okay for now. "It's going to take a while to get out of here. Hopefully Kraglin or the Rat will be able to find us under this mountain."

"How much you want to bet?" Peter chuckled before groaning again.

"Bet, what you mean bet?"

"I'll bet you a weekend of babysitting duty if Rocket finds us first. The kids have been wanting to spend more time with their Granddaddy after all," he grinned.

As if the kids didn't see him on a daily basis already, but a full weekend with the kids and no parents in sight? Hmm he could teach them all sorts of things Gamora really didn't want them knowing. Now he really wanted the Rat to find them first. But if Kraglin did what would be a good bet… "Okay if Kraglin finds us first you have to tell your wife that you were the one that put that dent in her sword when you were reenacting that story of King Arthur for the kids." The expression Yondu was sporting on his face couldn't be called a grin, smirk or anything else but pure evil.

"What?! how did you know about that?"

"I have my ways boy." Not to mention him and the rat had been watching on the bridge as Peter had dressed up and made a fool of himself. Rocket had even made popcorn and set it to record in case they needed blackmail material.

"Fine you're such a pain in the ass," he grumbled.

"Makes up for all the times you were one in mine." But instead of smiling back at him Peter just looked at him in sorrow for a second before dropping his gaze. "Hey now whats all this about?" grabbing his boys chin he lifted it up to look him in the eye.

Peter ripped his head out and sighed. "Sorry about that. I know it couldn't have been easy…"

In a gentle fatherly voice Yondu replied "Boy raising kids is never easy, whoever say's it is, is flat out a liar." Softening his voice even more he continued "I wouldn't trade a single minute of me raising you."

The look Peter gave him back was grateful for the words then moaned as his jostled his arm minutely.

"God damn that hurts."

"Sorry boy don't have anything to splint it with right now."

"What about my pack? It had some food, water and a very small first aid kit among the stuff in there."

"It did? I remember putting tools to find that god damn orb in there, but didn't pay attention to the other crap. I didn't see it when I pulled you out, where was it when you decided to be stupid and take a nose dive under some rocks?"

"I was wearing it but might have slipped off when I fell."

"Okay I'll go check see what I can find. Don't move or you'll start bleeding more and I don't want to clean it up." Yondu stood up and traipsed back over to the stone prison. Kneeling down he could just make out the bag under about 10 tons of rock. Whatever was in it before its destroyed now.

"Fuck." Returning to Peters side he sat down next to the kid. "No such luck thing, is buried and no hope of getting it loose."

"Well, shit guess we'll have to use my shirt." Peter struggled for all of 3 seconds before giving up due to the pain of movement.

"Hey boy settle down. You jar that arm any more its liable to come off."

"Ewww don't want that." Quill lay silent for a while, thinking before coming to a decision, he was hesitant to voice to Yondu but felt there wasn't much else they could do right now. "Ummm Yondu I have an idea to pass the time but you may not like it."

"Whats that boy?" Yondu stared down the face looking at him with doubt.

"Well, its something my mom and I did to pass the time when we were going far away or were waiting for something."

The centaurian raised an eyebrow in a clearly WELL response.

"You ever heard of the song 999 bottles of beer on the wall?"

GGG

Meanwhile on the other side of the mountain range Kraglin and his team was also searching for the orb and having much better luck. They had found an entrance right away, it was large, pillared and the doors were wide open. They followed a rock strewn pathway for about 30 minutes when they came to a wide showroom and in the very back near an old throne was the orb in a silver container. Kraglin grinned to himself as he pulled on a pair of gloves, stepped up to the container and plucked the orb out with nary a problem. The rest of his team grinned knowing how much money they were going to get from this one job.

Kraglin turning back the way they had come, ventured out to the light and was leading the men towards the ship when a call came through on the communicator.

"Kraglin this is Rocket, have you heard from Quill or the Blue Monkey?"

Kraglin rolled his eyes as the Raccoon insulted his Captain. But for some strange reason Yondu put up with insults, at least in private. Even Rocket wasn't dumb enough to insult the Captain in front of his own crew when he was laying the law down, if he did Yondu would send the arrow speeding towards his ass, again. Kraglin didn't count, he was family and Rocket had no problem insulting family.

"No but he was on the other side of this range and communications between us are pretty sketchy."

"Shit, they're not responding to calls and I can't pick them up on scanners this high up. Not with that strange metallic line going all through the blasted place."

"Can you bring the Quillian down lower? Would that help?" Kraglin was still learning the in's and outs of the ship but it was hard. For while the ship was "complete" in everyone else's mind, Rocket was a fiddler and constantly tinkering with shit all over the ship, plus he was enthusiastically teaching his assistant in engineering the same bloody bad habits.

"I'm already on the way, and reconfiguring the sensors so they can shift through that shit. Just find them while I'm working on this. Rocket out."

Kraglin put his communicator away and turned back to the party with him. "Guys looks like we lost communication with the Captain, Rocket can't pick them up. We are going to head back and see what we can hunt down."

Everyone in the search party was in agreement with this. They were very loyal to their new Captain and frankly didn't want to lose him and that awesome ship they now worked on. Most were older Ravagers who over time had mellowed a bit and many wanted to start families or had had secret ones that it was to dangerous to let others know about. With this ship and its first family that didn't discourage others from having families they could have the life they wanted. Oh sure they loved a murderous rampage as much as the next guy. But honestly stealing and trading is what they were more into now, this ship and its Captain did exactly that. Plus compared to other ships they had sailed on with the piss poor crew quarters, squalid cargo holds and lets not mention the normal three options given in a typical ravager galley and mess, the Quillian was a dream that they did not want to let go of. Therefore the crew practically ran to their ships and headed back the direction Yondu and Peter had been, to search for their lost members.

Kraglin coughed as dust, dirt and debris were blasted into his face as the others powered up their ships and took off. Clearing his face with his hand, he growled at the assholes before getting into his own ship with its impatient crew. He hadn't even sat down before they launched heading back the way they had come.

"Kraglin Sir coming up to the spot we left them in. No sign so far." Reported the navigator.

Kraglin rolled his eyes, 'no shit sherlock they went underground' he thought to himself, "Do a deep scan see if you can pick up anything."

Pressing a few more buttons brought no different result but it was as they were landing that Kraglin really drew a shaky breath. The entire mountainside was different then when they had left a few hours earlier. It was strewn with large boulders and rockslides where once it was pristine meadow. New waterfalls slid down the mountain face creating a muddy messy situation which had Kraglin worried about the two missing members.

"Oh shit this doesn't look good." Opening up a com channel he called the Quillian. "Rocket, hey Rocket come in."

"Whats up Krags? Find them yet?"

"No something worse, we are going to need those sensors asap. Looks like part of the mountain collapsed. If they were underground when it happened…"

Rocket replied quickly "Understood be there in 30, going to take some time to scan though, that rock is a bitch to work."

"Do what you can, I don't even know where to start looking for them in this mess, its pretty deep." Kraglin scanned the mountain side, raking his hand through his hair absently.

"Shit all right working on it. Rocket out," said the cyber raccoon as he hurried to find their friends.

Looking at the devastation Kraglin worked on a plan to start eliminating options. He began by barking out orders. "The Quillian will be here soon, for now, I want you all to take your ships and scan what you can of the top of the mountain. Lets at least see if they are on top rather then under this crap."

The men quickly flew off and set the scanners to work, they only penetrated maybe 50 feet down but nothing could be found of the Captain and his boy. Which may have been good since they didn't find any bodies but was also bad cause they still didn't have a bloody clue as to where they were. Kraglin looked up as a shadow fell across them and spotted the Quillian descending. He never tired of looking at the ship, large, sleek, deadly. He was so proud to serve on it with his adopted family. The black monster continued to lower towards the mountains, Kraglin spotted the main bow gun deployed and moving. Rocket was up to something and wasn't bothering to say anything.

"HEY YOU BASTARDS, GET OUT OF THERE!" He bellowed into the coms, watching as the m-ship pilots were no fools. They buggered out as soon as Kraglin said hey, they knew Rocket as well.

The cannon let loose a prolonged shot straight into the earth, blowing out rocks, plant matter, dirt and anything else stupid enough to get in the way of the shot. Shutting off 30 seconds later, Rockets voice came over the com.

"Kraglin find anything?" the weapons expert was busy scanning what he could while bringing the star ship lower.

"No, we searched the area but nothing on top."

"It figures, send them on a simple search and retrieval job and they get lost. The scanners on the ship can't penetrate the range as it is. That hole should allow us to get below that rock layer and start proper scanning with a new invention of mine. The accurately nimble analytical locator probe, this baby should be able to find them quick." Launching what looked like a giant bowling ball down the hole, it disappearing in just a second.

Kraglin just hoped that Rocket didn't vaporize the Captain and Quill making the probe pointless.

"Yeah, give me a second, recalibrating to find those two losers." Kraglin impatiently waited five long minutes before Rocket came back. "Ah oh this isn't good. The A.N.A.L probe is finding two heat signatures deep under the mountains. As in really deep and…" The radio went quiet but Kraglin could hear toggles being hit. "Ah fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Kraglin we need to get in there fast. One of the signatures is pretty faint. Not sure which one but one of them is hurt."

Kraglin was barking orders getting a digging party ready to go before responding. "Can you shoot another hole closer to where they are now?"

"Not without vaporizing them, I only shot the one cause that is the coordinates I had of them going in to begin with. Figured they wouldn't be anywhere around there." Making a few more adjustments Rocket put the Quillian into a holding pattern. "I'm coming down there with some mining packs. Should be able to melt through the rock but it's going to take time."

Kraglin grimaced this wasn't going to be fun.

GGG

"Quill wake up you little bastard. You've been asleep long enough." Yondu shook him roughly trying to get a response.

Groaning in pain Peter responded in the way expected of him. "Fuck off old man. Trying to sleep here."

"Yeah well you've had enough sleep. Want you awake to discuss your idiot stunt that caused you to be in this predicament," he growled.

"You woke up me just to bitch about that?" he glared at Yondu throughly displeased.

Yondu smiled to himself. Peter was laying with his head on Yondu's thigh supposedly for his comfort but Yondu wanted to be able to stroke his hair and calm the boy down if nightmares came for him.

Shifting himself to make them both more comfortable, Yondu began his own worry based bitching "Listen you little shit, if you ever pull another stunt like this I'll shove my arrow up your ass so far your eyes will glow red."

"Oh piss off, I almost lost you once, I'm not going to take a chance losing you again," more strength was coming into Peter's voice as he warmed to his topic.

Yondu was having none of it. "Boy you have a family to think of. I do not want to come home to them and say sorry kids your dad was being an ass and decided to kill himself saving your granddad."

"Yeah and I don't want to come to the kids and say, sorry kids your granddad died being an ass saving me."

"Uonda and Meril need a DAD!"

"Uonda and Meril need a GRANDDAD!" Peter wasn't letting him win this one.

"You little fucker, if it's a choice between you and me. I will choose you and you will live with it. If you think…"

"IF you think, you stubborn bastard, that I'm going to let you make that choice you are sorely mistaken."

"Asshole"

"Blue skinned prick"

"Whiny little shit."

"Whiny old shit."

Snicker.

Yondu froze at the sound. Cocking his head trying to see if the sound came again. It did.

Snicker snork chuckle.

"Kraglin if that's you and the rest of those lazy good for nothing fuckers standing there, instead of getting us out. There is going to be a very large hole in yer head." Snarled the Centaurian.

Kraglin scrambled to get the rescue team moving again. "Coming Cap'n have you out in a second." But honestly what did they expect, they had spent the better part of 18 hours digging towards them and now with only an inch or two left, they hear their two lost mates arguing with each other.

Drax this time was on the mine melter and pointed it towards the opening they had been working on. 15 more minutes of time and they were through. Kraglin was the first to crawl in with Gamora right behind him. Shooting to where the two laid, the green lady was quick to start barking orders.

"Rocket get the hover cart in here. Drax enlarge that opening Peter can't walk" Pulling her pack around, she pulled out a quick splint and started working on her husbands extensive injuries.

"I can walk just fine," protested Peter pointlessly. No one was listening to him instead they were securing his injuries and waiting for the cart.

Drax managed to make the hole big enough to get the cart and a person through. The way was horrendous with the various forms of rubble and water they had to move through.

"Guys watch it. Injured man here. Anyone have a drink? Rocket please say you have something I can drink," due to his injuries, loss of blood and general need to be annoying in most situations, Peter wouldn't shut up. Yondu rolled his eyes, Gamora continued to deal with her mates injuries, Drax look confused but Mantis saved the day.

Stepping up she placed her hand on his head and gently commanded him to "Sleep."

Peter conked out to everyone's relief. The trip out of the pocket cavern wasn't going to be pleasant for him if he was awake. Nor would it, have been pleasant having to listen to his constant bitching. Yondu waited till Peter had been sent through the hole before crawling behind the others. Standing next to Kraglin he simply raised an eyebrow as he scowled at his first mate.

"Captain rock was horrendous. We went through over 15 rocks melters getting to you."

Sighing Yondu let it go, the rat no doubt would be designing, upgrading and installing some new device so this problem never occurred again. "We get Peter loaded and then hightail it out of here. Did you get the orb that caused this whole fucking problem in the first place?"

"Yep right here in my bag." The first mate cheerily told his Captain patting the bag in question.

"Good lets get the fuck out of here."

GGG

They loaded Peter into a shuttle and practically jumped to the Quillian, where his cart was pushed into medical. There he was transferred to one of the medical beds which started running programs to determine what was wrong. It displayed various terms on its screen that the crew of limited, or Yondu swore no intelligence, couldn't decipher worth a damn.

"Compound fracture of the Radius. Fracture of the Ulna. Displaced fracture of the Tibia. Closed fracture of the Fibula. Stress Fracture of Clavicle, Sternum and Manubrium of Sternum. Torn Pectoralis Major Muscle, Beginning infection of Radiaus, Ulna, Tibia, Fibula, Clavicle…" Yondu recited while staring at the screen. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?!" Stomping over to the intercom he called up the bridge, Kraglin had immediately headed there knowing the Captain would be wanting to take off as soon as they were loaded.

"Kraglin you get on the star maps and find a Hospital planet right now. Then you get us to said planet and find us a doctor. One that knows what the fuck all this shit is on the med bed thing. I want one to keep not just a temp thing. You got me?" the grumpy as hell centaurian belted out to the first mate.

"Aye Aye Sir." Kraglin was already imputing coordinates and taking the ship out to deep space. Finding a planet that met the needs required he winced at the distance away it was. "Rocket, Captain wants a hospital planet. Found one but its over 96 hours away and requires at least 67 jumps."

"Really? Well, not for long." Kraglin watched his screen as the Engine power was redirected to thrust. Typically not all eight power plants were used at full power. Just two with the other six providing basic power needs to their section. But now he was watching as for the first time since he had been on this ship the plants were brought on to full. The energy available for his command was staggering. He watched on the screen as the power needed was put into the thrusters and the ship staggered a bit as it went from a simple Sunday stroll through space, to the ludicrous speed of a warship hell bent on getting to the battlefield before all the fun was over. Looking over the gauges he was a staggered to see that the destination 96 hours away had been reduced to a little under 22.

"HOLY SHIT ROCKET!" All he heard in return was a very very smug chuckle. Kraglin opened a general broadcast to the ship. "All hands on deck, we are making a shit ton of jumps in a short amount of time. I suggest you brace yourself cause it's not going to be pleasant." Cutting off the radio he checked his settings one more time and hit engage.

GGG

22 hours and many jettisoned barf bags later the Quillian was circling the Planet Hallux. Yondu had given the needed orders and Kraglin was on his way down. In search of a doctor that would meet the needs of the ship.

The end.

* * *

Feel free to send me a review if you liked this story. Or if you have any ideas for my Yondu's New Ride story for job positions or anything else please let me know. I have more chapters in the works. I just need some time to iron them out.


End file.
